Tissue patterning in animal development requires adhesive mechanisms that promote and maintain physical segregation of different cell populations. Many paracrine morphogen signals have been proposed to specify the differences in cell affinity and the formation of sharp and stable boundaries which, in turn, serve to maintain the position and shape of morphogen organizers during the growth of a tissue. The long-term goal of this project is to understand the cellular and molecular mechanisms by which the Hedgehog (Hh) signal defines specific cell affinities and lead to the segregation of Hh-secreting (non-responding) cells and Hh-responding (non-secreting) cells. Increasing evidence indicates that Hh secreted by certain human cancer cells may signal to surrounding tissue and promote tumor growth and metastasis. Furthermore, malignant invasion might be considered a normal process of cell segregation in reverse, in which there is cross-adhesion between cancer cells and tissue cells. Therefore, this study will not only contribute significantly to our knowledge of the molecular and cellular bases of tissue patterning as well as further understanding of the Hh signal pathway per se, but will also shed light on the mechanisms of cancer progression, perhaps leading to the discovery of new therapeutic targets in cancers. The Drosophila wing imaginal disc is subdivided into an anterior (A) and a posterior (P) compartment. P cells secrete Hh and, at the same time, are refractory to the Hh signal. In contrast, A cells can receive and respond to Hh, but do not express Hh by themselves. The cells of the two compartments do not intermingle during development. However, A cells unable to respond to the Hh signal no longer segregate from P cells. The current view is that the response to the Hh signal induces a change in the adhesiveness and that this difference leads to the segregation of A cells from P cell. Combining this model genetic system with broad experimental approaches that incorporate powerful biochemical, molecular, and cellular techniques, the investigator proposes: 1) to investigate how the Hh signal directly alters the affinity differences between Hh-secreting P cells and Hh- responding A cells by modulating cell surface levels of the Ihog family proteins;2) to identify additional cell adhesion molecules involved in regulating A/P cell segregation;and 3) to determine whether and how the Shh signal alters cell affinity by regulating expression levels of the vertebrate Ihog homologues. PROJECT NARRATIVE: Increasing evidence indicates that Hedgehog (Hh) secreted by certain human cancer cells may signal to surrounding tissue and promote tumor growth and metastasis. Furthermore, malignant invasion might be considered a normal process of cell segregation in reverse, in which there is cross-adhesion between cancer cells and tissue cells. Therefore, this study, mechanisms by which the Hh signal defines specific cell adhesion, will not only contribute significantly to our knowledge of the molecular and cellular bases of tissue patterning and further understanding of the Hh signal pathway, but will also shed light on the mechanisms of cancer progression, perhaps leading to the discovery of new therapeutic targets in cancers.